


Howl

by The_Shattered_Angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shattered_Angel/pseuds/The_Shattered_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s late.<br/>Margaery thought worriedly, glancing down at her watch to confirm that it is in fact thirty minutes past their arranged meeting time. She sighed wearily, glancing around her surrounding area for any sign of the other girl. All she found were the tall pine trees and the green brush capped with freshly fallen snow surrounding her, the only movement was the shaking of leaves from the harsh winds of winter.</p><p>or</p><p>Another Starks as werewolves AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Howl' by Florence + The Machine because it wouldn't be a werewolf AU without it.

_She’s late._

Margaery thought worriedly, glancing down at her watch to confirm that it is in fact thirty minutes past their arranged meeting time. She sighed wearily, glancing around her surrounding area for any sign of the other girl. All she found were the tall pine trees and the green brush capped with freshly fallen snow surrounding her, the only movement was the shaking of leaves from the harsh winds of winter.

Margaery shivered as a fresh gust swept through the clearing. She clutched her winter coat more tightly around her before shoving one of her freezing mitten covered hands into her pocket. Her other hand was cold as ice but was occupied by gripping the handle of a picnic basket.

The panic began to rise in her throat as all the ‘what-if’s started flooding her mind. She began to think of all the terrors in the woods that could have hurt her darling girl.

A rustling of a near-by bush pulled her out of her poisonous thoughts. She stared intently at the bush, looking for any sign of life.

After a few moments of rapt attention on said bush she decided that it must have been the wind, and turned back to her original position, switching hands on the basket and shoving her other frigid hand in her pocket.

The bush rustled again. But this time, it wasn’t the wind.

Before Margaery could even register what was happening a beautiful wolf jumped out of the bush and landed on top of her. The giant wolf was as big as her, if not larger. Its coat was a gorgeous reddish brownish color, and its eyes a burning amber.

The wolf on top of her glared sharply at Margaery, its ears back and growling deeply, daring her to move while she lay in awe.

Margery snapped out of it after a moment, her slackened jaw clenching tightly and wide eyes narrowing into a glare of her own.

 At this, the wolf seemed to relax and perked its ears up. Its eyes softened and it stopped growling. Instead, the wolf opted to start licking Margaery’s face. If anything, this made Margaery’s glower deepen.

“Ugh, gross!” She yelled at the wolf, pushing it off of her while the wolf wagged its tail excitedly. “First you’re thirty minutes late and had me worried sick.” She stood up and shook the snow off of her clothes. “Second you jump on me, full force.” She crosses her arms. “And now, you lick my face with your disgusting wolf breath.” She fashions the wolf with a glare even darker than the last. “It still amazes me that your wolf name is ‘Lady’.”

 The wolf actually has the decency to look ashamed, its ears going back and tail going between its legs. After a moment, though the wolf spots the picnic basket that was knocked out of Margaerys hand when it had jumped on her. The wolf instantly walked over to it, circling it and nudging it with its nose before sitting next to it facing Margaery and began to cry while showing her its prized puppy dog eyes.

Margaery raised a perfect eyebrow. “Oh, really? You want what’s in there?” The wolf stood and circled it again, letting out a low whine before sitting down again. “I don’t know, I don’t think you deserve it.” She stood firmly, arms still crossed, still glaring. The wolf stood up and walked up to her, puppy dogs eyes in full force and began licking her clenched hand.

Margaery tried to continue glaring but she couldn’t keep it up for long. She sighed exasperatedly before muttering “Fine, here.”

She walked over to the picnic basket and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. She knelt in the snow before reaching out with the clothes in front of her. “Just put them on quickly, Sansa.”

Margaery turned away quickly as Sansa started to shift back into human form. Sansa hates it when anyone else, even in her family, sees her shift. She hears her voice behind her. “Finally, I thought you’d never let me shift back.”

Margaery turns back around towards Sansa now that she’s fully human. “I didn’t think I would either, especially not since you pulled that stuff on me.” Sansa was now half clothed, and began to pull her jeans up.

 She looked a little embarrassed. “I, uh, I didn’t know that it was you. There are hunters around in this time of year; you wouldn’t want me mounted on a wall would you?”

 Margaery rolled her eyes. Normally the whole ‘hunters could hurt me’ argument shut her up right away but Margaery wasn’t having any of it today. “Sansa, this is the same clearing we meet at every time. Not only that but you can smell my scent from a mile away.”

 Sansa flushed at that. “Well uh, remember last week when we had that dinner with Jon?”

Margaery thought back to the dinner a week ago. She and Jon’s girlfriend, Ygritte had spent a majority of the night ranking the stark siblings wolf forms by level of scariness. Arya had obviously taken the cake, swiftly followed by Robb, Jon, Bran, and Rickon, with Sansa coming in last.

Margaery let out a giggle, “That’s what that was about? You were trying to prove that you’re scary?”

Sansa huffed. “I _am_ scary Margaery. I’m a fierce werewolf. I’m a Queen of Winter and I am most _certainly_ more terrifying than _Rickon_.” Sansa said with determination.

Margaery stared at her with a slightly incredulous look. “Last time you turned you got your wolf head stuck in between a branch and a rock and I had to search for you for hours to help you get unstuck.”

Sansa’s face colored at this. “I told you Margaery, there were hunters chasing-“

“There was no sign of anyone else for miles.” Margaery swiftly cut her off.

Sansa looked like she was going to explode. Before Margaery could say anything else she turned on her heel and strode toward where she knew the car was parked and got into the passenger side.

When Margaery got in and turned on the car, turning the heat on full blast and putting the picnic basket in the back seat, she turned toward Sansa. “Sansa.” She said, trying to get the girls attention. Sansa didn’t turn to look at her, suddenly very intent on glaring out the window. “Sansa, darling, look at me.”

Sansa grudgingly turned her head towards Margaery. Margaery reached into her lap and brought one of Sansa’s hand in-between her own hands. She rubbed Sansa’s hand with her hands and leaned into Sansa over the center console.

“You may not be the most terrifying werewolf.” Sansa bristled at this, making to pull her hand away but Margaery gripped it tightly in her grasp. “But you’re the cutest,” she turned Sansa’s hand over in hers and kissed it. “the smartest,” She leaned in and kissed her forehead. “the kindest,” A kiss to the cheek. “the most beautiful,” A kiss to the jaw. “the sexiest,” A kiss and nip at her neck. Margaery pulled away from her and look in Sansa’s entire face. “the one that I love.” Margaery leaned in and kissed Sansa on the lips.

After a few pecks the kiss deepened and became more and more passionate. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other. “I love you, my rose.” Sansa whispered.

“And I love you, my wolf.” Margaery whispered in return.

The wolf and the rose drove off down the road as a painted dawn broke on the dark horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this off of [this](http://annabellioncourt.tumblr.com/post/72995324233/theres-a-lovely-old-english-myth-that-if-someone) tumblr post. I wrote this really late, as always and I probably didn't proof read it very well so point out any errors to me please.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://flawlesslesbianangel.tumblr.com/) to send me prompts or bug me to update my other stories.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
